


The amnesiac

by welcome_to_my_insanity



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Basically everyone is in this at some point, Gen, I'm not sure why I wrote this, Kind of a fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome_to_my_insanity/pseuds/welcome_to_my_insanity
Summary: Basically this is a self-indulgent fic I wrote with an amnesiac main protagonist that ends up in blake's 7's main story from the beginning.





	The amnesiac

Blankness.  
No matter how hard I try to remember the only thing I see is blankness. I might see a face or hear some voices, but it only happens rarely.  
I only know half of my name. I have a bag full of things that I have no memory of.  
And I don't know where I am.

\-----------

Okay that's not completely true. I know I'm on earth, and that I've been found guilty of a variety of crimes. You know crimes like loitering, graffiti, going outside, assaulting a guard, resiting arrest, and not having any ID.  
In my defense I get the feeling this isn't my home. Or my earth for that matter.  
So here I am. In a holding cell.  
Blank walls, bare beds, cell bars, the whole nine yards.  
Joy.

\----------

''So, what are you in for?''  
I look up in the direction of the voice.  
''Hm...Sorry what? I didn't hear you properly.''  
''I asked what you were in for.'' The new guy asked, apparently deciding it was a good idea to sit next to a black-clad criminal with deathly pale skin.  
''Few things. Loitering, graffiti, and resisting arrest mostly...Sorry this might seem like a bit of a non-sequiter, but who are you?''  
''Right sorry. I'm Vila Restal.''  
''Nice to meet you Vila. I'm Dorian, I think.''  
''You think?''  
''Yeah there's no record on me apparently. And my memory isn't great, so as far as I can remember my name's Dorian. Do you know when we're leaving?''  
''In a few hours I think.''  
''Thanks.''  
''No problem. Hey what's that?'' Vila asked pointing at the locket hanging from my neck.  
''Oh this?'' I said holding it closer ''I'm not really sure. I think it's important, but I'm not sure why.''  
''You're not very sure of a lot are you?''  
''Yeah I'm not am I.'' I managed to chuckle.  
''Depressing holding cell isn't it.''  
''Yeah the interior designer needs to be replaced. I mean come on, grey walls. Beige I could understand but grey.''

\-------

The new guy was waking up. They'd taken him in an hour or two ago passed out. He'd met Vila and the free trader lady- Jenna I think her name was, we didn't really talk much- and I decided to introduce myself.  
I grabbed my bag wandered over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
''Hi. Figured I'd introduce myself. I'm Dorian, no last name known. And you are?''  
''Blake. Roj Blake. I'm sorry I don't think I'll be here long so there really isn't any point introducing yourself.''  
''Well good luck with that. I'll be going to the other side of the room in the meantime.''

\-----------

After we were herded into the prision transport ship and seated I felt sparks of electricty fly down my fingers. Well that was new. But a tiny voice in the back of my head thought it was fine.  
I felt weirdly nostalgic when the ship left, but when we were released the nostalgia vanished.  
Well this is going to be an interesting trip.


End file.
